


A first time for everything

by Alittledeal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Waffles, post sex, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy account of Derek and Stiles post sex. There are waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I edited this. I hope that it reads better now and I have fixed some of the grammar. Enjoy!

Derek grumbled softly as the last of his post orgasm haze cleared. He ran a hand through Stiles’ hair noting the soft tickles where the strands met his bare chest. He enjoyed these quiet moments that occurred after almost as much as he loved the actual act of making love with his boyfriend. He’d have loved to stay with Stiles lazed over him, all pliant and sated but the Sheriff would be home soon and he did not enjoy the awkwardness that had occurred the last time that he had walked in on the two of them still clearly recovering from certain activities. “We should move, John’ll…” he started but a high-pitched squeal interrupted his words.

“What have I told you about mentioning my dad post coitus!” Stiles spluttered with flailing arms “Could you please wait until I can think straight before you utter his name?” he continued, the strength of his protests now weakened as his voice had returned to a lazy drawl still tired from their recent exploits.

With a a small chuckle, Derek gently shoved Stiles off his lap smirking as he replied. “No, I can’t because my huge dick leaves you brainless for hours.” The retort wouldn’t have come so easily a year ago, but apparently, his boyfriend’s wit was rubbing off on him. He plucked a shirt from the end of the bed where it had landed during what was supposed to be a sexy striptease. “Come on, get dressed. I’ll make waffles.” Derek’s tone softening in a way that only happened when he was talking to Stiles.

Stiles scoffed but the promise of waffles was enough to get him moving. With a groan, he threw his legs over the side of the bed hauling himself into an upright position. “Huge dick, my ass.” He muttered under his breath, scratching at the dried mess on his stomach. The comment was meant for himself but of course Derek’s wolfy ears picked it up.

The older of the pair, spun around already half way out the door, an eyebrow raised. “Your ass wasn’t complaining five minutes ago,” he quipped. For once, Stiles had no clever reply.

He certainly was not complaining when Derek had been inside of him so he resorted to a childish “Go and make waffles!” Today was apparently a day for firsts because Derek listened to Stiles and made his way down the stairs, clad only in his underwear.

Despite drawing the line at ‘in bed with my son’ the sheriff was unfortunately, at least in his opinion, well acquainted with the wolf’s bare torso. When Stiles padded into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, Derek had made the batter and was ready to pour it into the waffle machine. “You took your time.” He hummed, as Stiles rested his head on his shoulder peering at his breakfast being made.

“Had to shower. Some of us mere humans actually sweat after mind boggling sex.” Stiles answered.

Twisting so that Stiles was in his arms, Derek gave one of his soft smiles, that were in Stile’s opinion all too rare. He guided the younger man to his usual seat and pressed a kiss to his damp hair, always oddly affectionate after sex. “Well, I best get MY mere human fed then. You must be hungry after all that exercise.” , his eyes connecting with Stiles’ for a beat longer than usual but then he was back at the counter finishing the waffles.

The silence could have been awkward but Stiles chatty as ever filled it with rants about coach and Jackson and how it wasn’t fair that he’d been punished when it was all Scott’s fault. Derek didn’t even try to keep track of the conversation these days merely humming and nodding in what seemed like appropriate places. Stiles rant trailed off as Derek placed a plate of waffles with honey and mixed berries in front of him. His eyes lit up as he noted that they were exactly how he enjoyed them. “You’re the best boyfriend! I’m going to text everybody and tell them.” He proclaimed, his thumbs already tapping against his phone screen. Derek suppressed a groan by shoving a chunk of waffle, just with butter for himself, into his mouth. He knew that Stiles meant no harm and it made his wolf swell with proud when he made his boyfriend happy but he couldn’t help but think of the never-ending teasing he was going to endure at the next pack meeting. He glanced over at Stiles who was now making over exaggerated noises of pleasure around his breakfast and rolled his eyes. For him, it was worth it.


End file.
